


Tertanda, Mas Mingyu

by monsoleil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoleil/pseuds/monsoleil
Summary: “Dek Wonwoo, saya harap kamu tidak lagi lari.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	Tertanda, Mas Mingyu

Semenjak atasan saya memberi instruksi untuk pergi ke gedung tinggi di seberang _Mekdi_ , saya menjadi hampir selalu memiliki alasan untuk membawa segelas kopi dan sebuah roti sebelum memijakkan kaki dan menyapa orang-orang di sana sebagai upaya berinteraksi. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena keberadaan seseorang yang membuat saya gila _bak_ kawula muda yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Kemarin saya dengar _sih_ namanya Jeon Wonwoo, yang dikenal baik dan gemar membantu, yang sepertinya **sudah pasti** cocok untuk dibawa ke hadapan ibu dengan embel-embel calon menantu.

Seperti biasa, kopi yang saya pegang akan saya minum sendiri, sedangkan roti dengan _packaging_ lucu ini akan saya berikan sepenuh hati pada Dek Wonwoo yang katanya tidak terbiasa makan nasi di pagi hari.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, semua tetap berjalan sesuai rencana, tetapi akhir-akhir ini saya mendapati Dek Wonwoo sudah membawa bekal sendiri yang saya asumsikan sebagai bentuk antisipasi diri agar tidak dikirimi roti oleh saya lagi. Padahal jika Dek Wonwoo bersedia tahu, barangkali juga ada waktu untuk sekadar menengok _skill_ saya di CV, saya ini tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah dan ahli memecahkan masalah rumit. Maka sebagai gantinya, roti yang sebelumnya selalu saya bawa tergantikan oleh dua kotak susu pisang untuk ditaruh di atas meja. Dan terbukti! Dek Wonwoo menjadi lebih jinak sekarang, meskipun terkadangㅡberkali-kali, masihㅡsaya dapati kotak susu pisang tersebut tiba-tiba saja berpindah tempat, seperti terletak di meja Seokmin, yang membuat saya _overthinking_ lagi dan lagi.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah seminggu saya berada di kantor ini, dan itu berarti sudah seminggu pula tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Dek Wonwoo membuka hatinya untuk saya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat saya sedikit bahagia. Ketika saya temani lembur, misalnya, Dek Wonwoo mau-mau saja. Bahkan seringkali menyuruh saya untuk menarik kursi agar bisa duduk di sampingnya, terkadang pula saya menyuapinya dengan irisan kentang goreng yang dipesannya di kantin tadi siang di saat dia sibuk mengerjakan laporan.

Saya anggap hal tersebut sebagai kemajuan yang sangat signifikan dan luar biasa bagi hubungan antara saya dengan Dek Wonwoo yang tak kunjung menemukan titik terang.

Tak terasa pula dua minggu pun berlalu, sebenarnya saya juga sudah tidak ada urusan di kantor berwarna _tranquil_ _green_ ini, hanya saja, Dek Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk duduk di kursi empuk puluhan juta sembari menatap serius layar monitor di hadapannya saat ini itulah yang menjadi alasan saya enggan pergi.

Dek Wonwoo, saya ingat betul ketika kamu bilang tidak mau diganggu dari hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Berhubung besok Minggu dan kamu pasti sedang _leyeh-leyeh_ di kasurmu itu, saya harap kamu tidak lagi lari dan bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Karena saya telah membuat ibu menunggu lebih dari dua minggu, pun saya telah berjanji pada beliau untuk mengenalkan kamu sebagai calon menantu.

Oh, iya, omong-omong ini Mas Mingyu, si ganteng nomor satu, seperti katamu.

_Saya berani bilang begitu soalnya ada yang cepu. Katanya Dek Wonwoo sering bercerita tentang saya, bahkan nama saya tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya anak muda kalau bercerita suka menyensor nama, contohnya ya seperti itu._

_Kalau begitu, biar saya ulang sekali lagi._

Ini Mas Mingyu, dengan nama samaran _**si ganteng nomor satu**_ _,_ seperti kata Dek Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/epitomeofautumn)


End file.
